Mano Shion na atividade
by Mad Neko Maid
Summary: Depois de 13 anos err...Afastado do cargo Shion retoma o seu lugar como Gde.Mestre, mas as coisas mudaram muito nesse tempo, o mundo moderno pora Shion a beira da loucura.Um quase nonsense dedicado aos meus hermanos maritches!


**Mano Shion na Atividade!**

_Sou uma autora medíocre, que teve uma idéia bêbada durante a madrugada e resolveu transformar em fic e ainda tenho a cara de pau de dedicar um trabalho tão sem pé nem cabeça para alguém!_

_Dedico essa loucura aos meus hermanos mariatches!Feliz natal hermanos!Muita felicidade e tequila para todos!Espero que dêem algumas risadas com essa minha doidera._

13º templo , pacifico, silencioso...Ele mal podia acreditar que estava ali novamente, ele que era conhecido como o Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena, ele que teve seu lugar usurpado por um dos cavaleiros de ouro que deviam proteger a Deusa e aquele local sagrado.

Um cavaleiro de ouro, brilhante, incrivelmente capaz !Mas dominado por uma entidade maligna , que fez com que este tentasse matar sem dó um inocente bebê...Como ele não foi impedido?Como não perceberam a grande mudança de comportamento?A voz?A cor dos cabelos?

-Não entendo como Saga enganou a todos por tanto tempo.- disse com sua voz alta e solene Shion sentado no trono ( trono cadeira não trono privada seus mentes poluídas!)

-Sei lá mano, mas o cara mandou bem bancando o cabeça da parada aew!-se pronunciou uma voz feminina cuja dona adentrava no recinto naquele instante.

-Quem és tu?Como ousas usar esse linguajar vulgar com a minha pessoa?

-Mal ae tiozinho!Sou a tua auxiliar da administração, botando moral nessa parada faz 6 anos semana passada, sacou?

-Certo tu és a minha auxiliar, mas me responda que aconteceu ao Adamastor , aquele que ocupava este cargo antes da sua pessoa?

-O Ada?Tá curtindo a aposentadoria a essas horas 'tá pegando umas ondas no balneário.E eu vou te contar o cara detona!UHUUUUUUU!Aquele lá é mano.-disse a menina batendo com o punho fechado duas vezes no lado esquerdo do peito.

-Aposentadoria?Os cargos de todos ligados aos templos são vitalícios!

-São não tio, eram!Agora tem aposentadoria aos 65 falou?Com direito a uma casinha na vila veia das amazonas pra quem não tem onde ir, que alias 'tá toda reformada muito show isso que o GM fez hein?

-Vila velha? Tu se refere a antiga vila a qual eu desativei à mais de 100 anos?

-Isso ae!Ele mandou as tias morarem lá o GM queria sangue novo por aqui saca?

-Que é esse Ge Eme que tanto falas?

-E tipo sigla de Grande Mestre sacou "brô" ?

Shion não respondeu, se limitou a baixar a cabeça e massagear as temporas com os dedos, aquilo era demais pra ele!

_-Aquele maldito traidor, como é inteligente!Retirando daqui os meus servos de confiança ,companheiros de tantos anos, para assim poder despistar melhor, só pode ser isso!Essas crianças que ele trouxe para o Santuário nunca me conheceram logo não tinham como saber que se tratava de um impostar no meu lugar_.-pensou ele

Ele havia chegado a uma conclusão, parecia excelente , perfeitamente provável ,como retornara bastava chamar os seus servos de volta sim por que não?Melhor que continuar com aquela menina o "auxiliando".Por Atena!Ele não compreendia mais da metade das coisas que ela dizia !Suas frases não faziam sentido algum!

Ele ergueu a cabeça, jogou todo o peso para traz por um instante fitando o teto, precisava de seus servos de volta...Isso!Os traria de volta!

-Criança, quero que chame Adamastor, ele saberá me auxiliar melhor do que vós , me ajudaria a trazer tudo de volta a normalidade.-falou em tom serio-Me ajudara a restaurar a paz neste lugar e concertar todas as besteiras feitas, para começar ele ajudar-me-ia a trazer os meus servos de confiança a tantos anos de volta.

-Ih tio, assim eu fico ofendida com 'cê me chamando de criança tenho 21 posso beber cerveja no barzinho da esquina saca?E na boa, acho que nem ele nem o resto vai querer voltar não...Eu tava aqui quando eles souberam que iam se aposentar e vou te contar neguinho saiu até dançando de felicidade, as tias fizeram o maior aué beijaram os pés do mestre e as mãos dele os tios abriram vinho e tudo mais...

O grande mestre não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, seus servos de confiança ficaram felizes ao largar o serviço ?Não , não podia ser verdade, provavelmente Saga soltara um Satã Imperial enfeitiçando-os, sim só podia ser isso.Depois falaria com ele, por agora continuaria a conversa, precisava saber que atrocidades mais ocorreram enquanto estava err..hum...Morto.

-Certo minha jovem, que mais foi feito em minha ausência?

-'Xa eu pensar...Ele comprou geradores de energia e tam...-começou ela mas foi rapidamente interrompida.

-Energia?Estais falado de eletricidade?-perguntou com uma certa surpresa.

-Sim, geradores de energia elétrica...Algo contra eletricidade "brô"?

-CLARO QUE TENHO!Estamos no templo de Atena, um solo sagrado que está parado no tempo e espaço desde a antiguidade!Esse santuário deve ser preservado eternamente!Ser imutável diante das forças do tempo e das turbulências do mundo!-bradou ele furioso levantando da cadeira e fazendo gestos exagerados com as mãos.

-Relaxa chefia!Aqui nos templos ta tudo do jeitinho que sempre foi, os geradores que o GM comprou eram muito necessários valeu?

-Em nome da Deusa PARA QUE?

-Pro Hospital era super importante por exemplo , principalmente por que eles precisavam de equipamentos pra tratar os doentes, a fonte de Atena não é pra qualquer coisa saca?

-Sempre cuidamos dos doentes e feridos sem precisar dessa palhaçada!-disse áspero

-E quantos desses não sobreviviam antes e sobrevivem agora?-falou ela em um tom diferente serio- Cara ser quadrado , antiquado e tudo mais beleza!Mas ser ignorante quanto as necessidades das pessoas é outra coisa !Você nunca pensou no que poderia fazer pra melhorar a vida de quem vivia aqui então SHIU!

-Quem você pensa que é sua fedelha mal educada?

-Sou Sofia, 21 anos ,1,62 m, 56 Kg, 86 de busto , 52 de cintura, 87 de quadril e competente o suficiente para saber que o senhor é um velho sem coração que não se preocupa com o povo que depende da sua autoridade.-falou rapidamente na cara de áries-E quer saber de uma coisa?Todu mundo!Isso todos os seus servos de confiança sabiam que o GM que tava sentado no trono não era o senhor !E digo mais!As pessoas nunca foram tão felizes com a direção do santuário do que quando o Saga tava no seu lugar !

-Como ou...

-Cala boca!-disse colocando o indicador muito próximo ao rosto de Shion (o termo correto seria enfiando o dedo na rara dele)-Ele fazia muito mais do que ficar sentado nesse trono e olhar pras estrelas usando uma roupa toda bordada a ouro com pedras preciosas!

-Sua...

-Ssssssh!Ele arrumou o hospital, construiu uma escola, deu condições de vida pra todos!Coisas que eu aposto a minha vida que o senhor JAMAIS cogitou fazer!-falou com o olhar em chamas.

-Ele era um...

-Nunca interessou saber quem ele era, que tipo de pessoa era, nem que tipo de maracutaia estava por traz do fato dele estar ocupando o seu lugar saca? 'Cê achava mesmo que nenhum dos seus servos de confiança notou?Você acha mesmo que é superior e todas as outras pessoas são umas antas sem noção?

-O que a sua pessoa está tentando insinuar ?

-Eu não to " insinuando" nada!-falou marcando bem a palavra insinuar fazendo sinal de aspas com os dedos-To falando na lata mesmo!Elas notaram que não era você sentado nesse trono!E sabe por que não disseram nada?

-Simples, temiam ter um trágico fim nas garras daquela entidade maligna.Provavelmente alguém foi controlado pelo Satã Imperial de Saga, o que fez desistirem de tentar qualquer coisa.

-CLARO QUE NÃO!Foi por que nunca tinham sido tratados tão bem antes!

-MENTIRA!-falou Shion exaltado

-Então você vai me dizer que iria dar aposentadoria para algum deles?Pelo menos aos que já apresentavam o peso da velhice como artrite , artrose, osteoporose?Ah verdade, se ninguém ia ao hospital como eles iam saber que estavam doentes né?Que coisa mais cômoda!

-Bem eu...

-Mano!Todos notaram, só que estava tudo indo muito bem, ele cuidou das pessoas como 'cê nunca foi capaz de cuidar, todos gostavam dele!Não havia viva alma que se queixasse dos seus decretos e planos!Ninguém tava nem aí pra quem era ele !Se ele era um usurpador ou qualquer coisa, fosse o que fosse entidade maligna , anjo , demônio ninguém queria saber!Sabe por que?Pois ele era infinitamente melhor que você!Seu inútil!

As palavras lhe atingiram em cheio, ele sabia que era a verdade, ele sabia que ela falava a verdade nua e crua, seu coração doía, doía muito.Ele levou a mão ao peito e caiu de joelhos no chão.Uma lagrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto e ele desfaleceu.

-AFASTA!Sem reação aumentar para 300!AFASTA!

Shion acordou de sopetão , estava sem fôlego, não sabia o que era real tudo lhe parecia um sonho distante.Ele viu que uma moça de descendência africana o olhava calmamente, perto dela uma garota ruiva com cabelos curtos o olhava também com um sorriso.Ambas usavam roupas brancas, um pouco diferentes.A primeira usava algo que lhe parecia uma camisa branca longa de mais sobre a roupa também branca , a segunda usava um vestido azul claro de mangas com um avental branco e um tipo de gorro com uma cruz nele.

-O senhor está bem?-perguntou a morena seria

-Creio que sim...Onde estou?

-Este é o Hospital Palas Atena, sou a doutora Alteia e esta é a enfermeira Glauce, o senhor teve um enfarto durante uma conversa tanto quanto acalorada com a sua auxiliar administrativa.Foi trazido a tempo para cá graças ao seu pupilo o Sr. Mu de Áries que o teleportou para cá assim que recebeu a ligação da Srta.Sofia.

-Ligação?

-Sim, ligação de telefone...-falou a ruiva timidamente

-O sistema de telefonia foi implantado no santuário a cerca de 6 anos.-continuou a mulata.

-Telefonia?

-Sim e dê graças a Deusa por isso, sem esse sistema de comunicação instantânea o senhor teria morrido.De novo.-a Doutora deu uma risadinha abafada.

-Oh mesmo?-falou desgostoso

-Mesmo!Ainda bem que temos energia elétrica ou então não poderíamos fazer muita coisa pela sua senhoria!Não é maravilhosa a forma como a tecnologia ajuda a salvar as pessoas senhor Shion?

-Jura?-falou agora profundamente aborrecido.

-Vamos leva-lo para um quarto, o senhor precisa de repouso e acho que seria recomendável permanecer no hospital sobre observação até termos certeza de que está completamente recuperado, é verdade que a resistência dos cavaleiros de ouro é incrível se não fosse isso não seria possível estarmos conversando agora, mas mesmo assim é importante um acompanhamento e por segurança seria melhor fazer alguns exames...

-Não se faz necessário eu retornarei ao 13º templo agora , já enfrentei inimigos que...

-Os inimigos que o senhor enfrentou ou deixou de enfrentar não importam!Como médica não posso permitir que saia do hospital por enquanto.Glauce , por favor leve o Senhor Áries para o quarto 310.-falou a medica saindo do aposento.

-Sim doutora...-disse a ruiva trazendo rapidamente uma cadeira de rodas.

-Aplique um sedativo nele quando chegar lá, de outra forma creio que ele vá fugir.

-Err...Sim senhora!-ela se virou para o grande mestre que estava visivelmente muito irritado.-Precisa de ajuda para se sentar na cadeira de rodas senhor?-disse-lhe estendendo a mão.

Mal criado, Shion saltou da maca onde estava sentado e afastou a mão da enfermeira.Realmente aquele dia estava sendo o cumulo do absurdo!Precisava só voltar para o seu templo.Não tinha tempo para aquelas bobagens!

-Não preciso de nada disso.-disse indo para o cabideiro onde suas roupas estavam penduradas;

-Senhor Shion sente-se por favor !É para sua saúde!-falou preocupada a enfermeira.

-Me recuso.-respondeu seco.

Ele colocava de volta a roupa de Grande Mestre, quando no aposento entraram a médica acompanhada de seu pupilo Mu e de Aldebaram de Touro.O rapaz de cabelos lavanda se dirigiu rapidamente ao seu mestre enquanto Aldebaram esperou na porta ao lado da médica que permanecia com a expressão seria de sempre.

-Mu que bom que tu estais aqui!

-Mestre Shion, graças a Deusa está bem!

-Estou bem sim, agora poderia dizer isso aquela senhora que se encontra a porta?Preciso retornar aos meus afazeres quanto antes...

-Mestre , acho melhor que fique aqui e ...

-Até tu Mu?-falou Shion com um olhar incrédulo-Até tu?

-Quero que entenda que é para o seu próprio bem, já estaria batendo a porta de Hades mais uma vez se não o trouxesse para cá a tempo!

-Eu tenho afazeres mais importantes, um mal estar não é relevante...

-Um mal estar!O seu coração parou de bater meu mestre!O senhor fica e ponto final!

-Quem tu pensas ser para ordenar-me?

-Posso não ser seu superior, mas me preocupo e muito com a sua saúde!

-Bem lembrado,tu não és meu superior!Então...

-Mas eu sei quem é...-começou a medica com um sorriso misterioso-A deusa.

-Que a nossa deusa tem haver com essas balburdia ?

-Nada até agora...-disse tirando de um dos bolsos uma coisa pequena prateada, em um movimento rápido ela o abriu fez alguns movimentos com os dedos que faziam barulhos estranhos aos ouvidos de Shion –Alô?Kamus mon cher(Kamus meu caro)...A senhorita Saori está ao seu lado?Ah está!Que bom!Poderia passar para ela?

Shion observava atônico o que se passava, como aquilo era possível?A mulher estava falando com Kamus e agora iria falar com a Deusa com aquela coisa prateada?Devia estar blefando.

Não poderia ter poderes mentais tão fortes para contactar a Deusa na França onde estava a negócios (fazendo compras), com Kamus para fazer sua segurança (servir de guia e tradutor), mesmo se aquele fosse um objeto mágico não tinha como ela fazer isso, isso estava blefando!

-Senhorita Saori?Sim, sou eu Alteia...Estou bem sim.Na verdade aconteceu uma coisa sim, o Senhor Shion de Áries teve um enfarte...-fez se uma pequena pausa-Não agora já está fora de perigo, está acordado e andando...Diria que até esta bem de mais, pois se nega a permanecer no hospital e fazer os exames necessários.-uma outra pausa se fez.-Sim, acho que ele não saberia...Vou colocar no viva voz então.-ela fez mais um gesto indefinido que fez um som estranho mais uma vez –Pode falar está no viva voz.

_-Shion?_-falou a voz familiar da deusa

-Minha deusa?-perguntou Shion olhando para os lados não entendia o que acontecia.-Estais presa nesse objeto maligno!!!Irei resgata-la imediatamente destruindo esse artefato demoníaco!

-Nem pensar!Esse é o meu celular!A Deusa não ta presa aqui não isso só está transmitindo a voz dela lá da França para cá...

_-Isso é verdade Shion.-_disse a voz um pouco metalizada da Deusa.

-Talvez seja um truque como posso ter certeza que não roubou a voz da Deusa para causar Caos ao Santuário?

_-Por que eu estou bem e viva!Com a minha voz e não estou presa é só um artefato tecnológico!_-disse a Deusa por telepatia.-_Meu caro Shion, você deve obedecer as ordens que lhe forem dadas pela Doutora Alteia , não podemos cogitar a possibilidade de perder-te novamente.Entende?-voltou a falar pela caixa estranha._

-Minha deusa mas o meu trabalho...

-_Tudo bem, esqueça o trabalho ,preocupe-se primeiro com a sua saúde , obedeça a médica e as enfermeiras e descanse um pouco.É uma ordem!_

-Sim minha deusa!-disse ele ajoelhando-se no chão na frente do aparelho de celular (questão de habito)

-_Eu sei que tudo ficará bem, só tente se adaptar , au revoir!_

_Tututututututu..._

_-_Que som é esse?-perguntou o Grande Mestre.

-É que a senhorita Saori desligou o telefone.-falou a morena calma.

-Isso é um telefone?-perguntou shion apontando a coisa prateada.

-Mais ou menos, isso é um celular, um telefone móvel que se pode carregar junto com você a todos os lugares.Bastante pratico se me permite dizer...

-Sim, nas doze casas não tem telefone ou luz elétrica por ser um local sagrado, então nós nos viramos com um celular mesmo!-falou Aldebaram mostrando o seu celular , era diferente do primeiro era todo preto com apenas um detalhe em prata.

-Bem Glauce, leve o Shion ao quarto 310 agora e cancele o sedativo, dê-lhe apenas um suco de maracujá certo?

-Sim senhora Alteia.

-O senhor Mu poderia me acompanhar até o atendimento para fazermos o registro de seu mestre e assinar algumas papéis...

-Eu vou acompanhar o Shion , não se preocupe Mu.-disse o taurino quando a medica e o dourado saiam da sala.

-Agora senhor Shion, sente-se na cadeira de rodas e seja um bom garoto.

-Bom garoto?Eu sou um cão por acaso?-falou ríspido se sentando na cadeira.

-Ah de-desculpe...-gaguejou apavorada.

-Grande Mestre, seja mais ameno, a garota só queria ser gentil...-falou touro abaixando-se e ficando a altura do grande mestre.-Vamos indo enfermeira?

-Ah sim claro!-falou ainda um pouco nervosa empurrando a cadeira de rodas.

Os corredores eram brancos , com um corrimão de madeira clara por toda a sua extensão de ambos os lados.A direita deles grandes janelas iluminavam o hospital com a luz cândida do sol grego.Era tudo muito limpo e bem cuidado.Só que Shion não queria nem saber sobre o assunto.

Ele ia emburrado sentado na cadeira com os braços cruzados, com a roupa de grande mestre roxa toda bordada a ouro.Era uma figura um tanto curiosa circulando no hospital, muitas pessoas olhavam curiosas.

-Chegamos!-disse a ruiva gentil parada a frente a uma porta com o numero 310 indicado em uma placa presa a porta.-Obrigada!-disse quando Aldebaram lhe abriu a porta para que entrasse com o Grande Mestre.

-Não há de que!-respondeu

-Vai gostar bastante do quarto, tem uma vista bem bonita...Tem uma televisão também...Aqui não temos tevê a cabo mas pegam vários canais , você vai conseguir se distrair e se divertir um pouco com ela!Vi que ficou surpreso quando viu um celular imagino que não saiba usar controle remoto...Eu posso ensiná-lo se quiser.Tecnologia não é um bicho de sete cabeças...

-Isso mesmo, tecnologia não é uma coisa que complica as nossas vidas e sim facilita, a tv é um aparelho moderno muito divertido!-comentou por fim o brasileiro.

-Ah verdade?-falou sem emoção alguma no voz

-É sim!-falaram os outros dois em uníssono com um sorriso.

-Não obrigado, acho que prefiro um livro.

-Tudo bem...-falou o taurino-Aprecia algum gênero em especial?Eu vou a biblioteca num instantinho...

-Tu possuis uma biblioteca em sua casa Aldebaram?-falou o ariano um tanto curioso.

-Não, eu estava falando da biblioteca pública é aqui pertinho do hospital,restauraram um templo antigo que tinha aqui a uns 9 anos inauguraram a biblioteca...-disse-lhe mostrando o cartão da biblioteca.

-Argh!ESQUECE!EU MEDITO PRA ME DISTRAIR!

-Tente não ficar tão exaltado senhor não vai fazer bem pra sua saúde...

-Isso relaxa, assiste um pouco de tevê toma um suco...-complementou o taurino.

-Já chega!Televisão, energia elétrica, telefone , celular, hospital , escola, biblioteca publica.CHEGA JÁ CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArg...ar..eu não...

E de repente tudo ficou escuro mais uma vez.

-Isso mais uma vez!

Quando abril os olhos Shion deu de cara com a garota que estava com o rosto perto do seu, com a boca sobre a sua.Em nome de todos os deuses que significava aquilo?Sem saber o que fazer ele a empurrou e esta caiu para traz.

-Senhor Shion!-o Taurino também estava lá.

-Aiaiai...-disse a menina massageando as costas.-O senhor está bem?

-PARECE QUE EU ESTOU BEM SUA IDIOTA?

-De-desculpe...-disse a ruiva antes de sair correndo para fora do quarto.

-O que es...-dizia Mu que ia entrando no quarto quando a garota passou por ele em disparada.-O que aconteceu?

-O seu mestre teve outro piri-paque, a enfermeira pediu para que a ajudasse na reanimação ela fazia a respiração artificial e eu a massagem cardíaca.

-Pobre Glauce...-falou Alteia surgindo por traz de Mu.-Eu só ouvi os gritos, mas acho que sei qual a causa do seus ataques.Estresse , muito provavelmente o senhor encontrasse num nível de estresse tão grande que chega a afetar o corpo em forma de ataques cardíacos.Vamos fazer alguns exames e confirmaremos isso.

-Estresse?

-Exatamente, mas isso não justifica maltratar uma pessoa daquela forma, ainda mais quando essa pessoa acabou de salvar a sua vida.-falou a médica em tom de sermão.

-Mas se ele está estressado não seria a melhor solução ele tirar umas férias...Jamiel talvez...-comentou Aldebaram

-Da forma como o conheço ,sei que lá ele não iria descansar .Arrumaria um monte de coisas para fazer e não ia parar quieto.- disse Mu delatando o mestre.

-Então que tal os Picos de Rozan?Se passasse o um tempo com o Donko quem sabe...

-Péssima idéia!Donko está com um novo grupo de aprendizes e muito provavelmente o Mestre vai querer ajudar no treinamento dos jovens e só vai arrumar mais preocupações!

-Ele é uma pessoa bem difícil então Mu...

-Sim é um pouco...-confessou o rapaz de cabelos lavanda.

-Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente!-falou ríspido.

-Desculpe mestre.

-Falando em desculpas, o senhor devia se desculpar com Glauce por ter tido uma atitude tão rude com ela, pobrezinha ela é uma boa garota...Talvez tenha ficado traumatizada, mais do que deveria!

-Mais do que deveria?Por que ela deveria ficar traumatizada doutora?-perguntou Touro tanto quanto curioso.

-Até onde eu sei ela é BV até hoje, mesmo se tratando apenas de uma técnica de respiração artificial deve ter sido traumático colocar os lábios sobre os de um homem,sendo que provavelmente nunca deve ter dado um selinho sequer.-falou um pouco pensativa.

Aldebaram deu risadinhas contidas ao ouvir a doutora, mas depois de pensar um pouco ficou serio , teve pena da garota,ele estava lá sabia o quanto ela estava desesperada.

-Ah minha Deusa!-ele falou- Como foi rude Shion , empurrando-a daquela forma e ainda gritando depois de uma coisa dessas!

-Não entendo nada do que estão falando , pelo menos não ao todo...BV , selinho essas palavras não fazem sentido para mim.

-Oh tio a parada é a seguinte...-disse Sofia à porta com um ramalhete de flores em mãos.-BV é uma sigla que nem GM sacou?Sigla de Boca Virgem sacou?Qualquer um que nunca tenha beijado na boca é BV ta ligado!?E quando beija pela primeira vez se diz que perdeu o BV!

-Acho que entendi...-falou o grande mestre começando a entender a gravidade da situação.

-Selinho é...-disse já entrando no quarto- Sei lá seria um beijo de boca fechada, sem a língua no meio saca?-Shion fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça enquanto a garota colocava as flores num vaso perto da cama.-Mas diz ae Tiozinho , é impressão minha ou 'cê roubou um beijo de alguém?

-Bem é que...foi um acidente e...

-O velho não ta fraco não mano!Mal teve uma parada cardíaca já ta na ativa!Shion pegador!Boa boa!-disse se aproximando com a mão aberta –Toca aqui mano!-nada.-Ih...Vácuo total!-falou por fim rindo.

Os outros riram também , Mu e Alteia foram bem discretos enquanto Aldebaram dava gargalhadas vistosas.Logo a jovem se dirigiu a médica passando o braço por traz de seu pescoço.

-E ae Tetéia ,conta aí quem que o mano Shion andou pegando ae?Ele não aprontou muito não né?

-Sosô se comporte!Estamos num hospital lembra?

-Ta beleza, mas conta ae eu juro que não faço escândalo!a Yukime não é?Eu sabia que ela era BV!Foi dela que ele roubou o 1st Kiss não foi?

-Sofia!

-A Tetéia conta vai, depois eu paro...Conta ,conta ,contaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Certo mais segura a onda aí entendeu?Não esquece que aqui é um hospital .

-O babado é forte então!Pô deixar !Vou segurar a onda na moral !Palavra de escoteiro!-disse levantando a mão direita.

-'Cê nunca foi escoteira !

-Que seja!'Ce me entendeu né?

-Certo...O senhor Shion teve outro ataque cardíaco quando chegou no quarto ,pelo que entendi e estavam com ele uma enfermeira e Aldebaram, a enfermeira agiu bem e rápido , fazendo uma reanimação que consiste em massagem cardíaca e respiração artificial, conhecida vulgarmente como respiração boca a boca.O fato é que a enfermeira era BV , ao que me consta, não tendo dado sequer um selinho toda a sua vida, dentro do que eu sei é claro, e tecnicamente foi um primeiro beijo a respiração artificial.

-Ok, deu pra sacar mas quem era a enfermeira?-a médica ficou em silencio e o resto também.

Sofia deu um olhar incrédulo para a médica que simplesmente fingiu que não viu.Então passou a olhar pra cima, ou melhor tentar encarar o cavaleiro de Touro que começou a assobiar fugindo do olhar da moça, passou então para Mú que diante do olhar serio da moça pura e simplesmente sumiu, sim ele se teleportou para outro lugar, restando apenas Shion que não entendia o que se passava.

-Quem era a enfermeira Shion?-perguntou seria , sem usar gírias ,falando pausada e claramente.

-Uma menina ruiva...Acho que o nome é Glau...Glau alguma coisa...Gláucia?Ah é mesmo Glauce!

Quando Shion proferiu aquele nome Alteia bateu na própria testa, estava tudo perdido.A reação foi explosiva e imediata.

-BASTARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-disse a jovem se jogando sobre o grande mestre pronta para agarrar o seu pescoço e estrangulá-lo.

Para a sorte do grande mestre, Aldebaram a segurou a tempo quando ela estava com as mãos bem próximas ao seu pescoço.Imobilizada pelo enorme cavaleiro a moça se debatia e gritava:

-ANIMAL IMUNDO!VOU TE MATAR!ARRANCO OS TEUS INSTESTINOS AINDA VIVO PARA PODER TE ENFORCAR COM ELES!

Ela não era de fato capaz de se libertar do enorme cavaleiro de ouro , mas pode se dizer que ela deu muito trabalho ao taurino o arranhando e acotovelando,chegou até a morder o braço do brasileiro na tentativa de se ver livre para bem...Estrangular o Grande Mestre.

-EU VOU TE Ma...tar eu vo..-eis que ela para tudo é silencio.

-Francamente, eu estava esperando o que?-disse a doutora retirando a agulha do corpo da garota-Esse sedativo deve fazer ela dormir por umas 6 horas, depois disso ela deve se acalmar...-falou jogando a seringa descartável no lixo.

-Em nome da Deusa o que aconteceu por aqui?-perguntou o Ariano ainda abalado.

-Senhor Aldebaram acho que o 108 está desocupado, fica na ala lá do outro lado do hospital...-falou a medica ignorando por um instante Shion.O taurino assentiu com a cabeça e saiu carregando a moça.-Bem acho que de fato lhe devo uma explicação.-falou a moça sentando-se num tipo de banco com estofado próximo a janela.

-Sim , a senhora deve.-falou o Ariano por fim se levantando do chão e sentando-se na cama.

-Glauce, a enfermeira que te atendeu, chegou ao Santuário junto com Sofia.-ela olhou para o ramalhete de flores que a garota trouxera por um instante- Ninguém sabe ao certo como conseguiram chegar ao Santuário, mas chegaram...

-Como assim chegaram?Elas ultrapassaram a barreira mística e os guardas?Como pode???  
-Quanto a barreira eu não tenho certeza, mas os guardas as encontraram, eu lembro que na época foi uma grande confusão saiu até no jornal...

-Jornal?

-Sim, fazem uma publicação diária do Sanctuary Today a 12 anos já...-falou ela mostrando um jornal que estava num porta revistas do quarto.

-Publicam é?-falou sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido pelas veias.

-Sim , mas voltando ao assunto, Glauce me contou que ambas não tinham casa, viviam contando somente com a inteligência que a Deusa lhes dera, a Glaucinha disse mais, disse que Sofia era a líder de um grupo de crianças de rua e foi ela quem a acolheu e cuidou dela como uma irmã.

-Não entendi.

-Para Sofia, Glauce é a amiga mais importante, ela é uma irmã pela qual mataria e morreria.Ou seja o que foi visto aqui não foi nada mais do que uma zelosa irmã mais velha protegendo a honra de sua irmãzinha.

-Ela ameaçou arrancar o meu intestino e me enforcar com ele.-falou shion seco.

-Sofia é violenta, isso é fato.Ela derrubou um dos guardas do santuário para entrar aqui dentro, na verdade ela o cegou de um olho...

-Minha auxiliar administrativa é uma maníaca, que maravilha...

-Não é nada disso!Ela estava se protegendo e protegendo a Glauce! -disse ela se exaltando pela primeira vez- Oh perdão!Me descontrolei por um segundo...Mas o fato é que o guarda confessou que tinha tentado molestar as meninas, por punir o guarda corrupto elas conseguiram permissão para viver aqui e desde de então estão aqui.Eu as conheci depois de ler a entrevista que a Sosô fez ao jornal nunca vou esquecer aquela frase "Por ela eu mato, eu morro e se ela matar alguém eu to no esquema pra esconder o corpo sacou?"

-Que lindo.-falou sem entusiasmo.

-Mas é lindo mesmo.-disse com um leve tom de indignação-Ser devotado a tal pondo a uma pessoa é algo que merece admiração!Pense nisso um pouco, eu vou deixá-lo descansar se precisar de algo aperte esse botão vermelho perto da cama e alguém vira atendê-lo tão breve quanto possível.-falou a medica se dirigindo a porta.

Sozinho e preso por ordens da Deusa àquele lugar , Shion resolve se deitar e descasar um pouco , afinal fora um dia bem agitado no fim das contas.Ele se ajeitou na cama, mas havia algo o incomodando em baixo de se seu travesseiro, levou a mão até lá encontrando algo retangular e sólido, puxou para fora.O misterioso objeto o lembrava em parte aquele tal celular que vira de relance mais cedo.

Era todo preto, e tinha umas coisas cinzas com palavras escritas e números marcados na frente.Ele passou os dedos de leve e sentiu a textura do objeto era tudo muito estranho...Continuou a tentar entendê-lo quando de repente uma voz alta com um som que lhe recordava um trovão seguido de algo que parecia ser uma harpa começou:

Sobre as nossas cabeças a luz  
Sob as nossas mãos a criação  
Sobre tudo que mais for do coração

Assustado ele olhou para o local de onde vinha o som, ele viu que a caixa preta que havia anexada a parede do quarto agora mostrava imagens que, pasmem, estavam em movimento.Eram mãos que se movimentavam sobre uma luz dourada e ao fundo nuvens pelo que pode perceber.

Dançamos a dança da vida  
No palco do tempo teatro de Deus  
Árvores, sândalos, sonhos  
Os frutos da mente são meus e são teus

****A seqüência continuou ,agora dois homens dançavam simetricamente , ainda com as nuvens ao seu fundo agora com seus corpos percorridos por marcas de luz dourada era tudo tão lindo!Eis que as mãos voltavam retornaram em uma brincadeira que o deixou tonto, era como se fossem tomar a forma de um pássaro e de uma flor ao mesmo tempo.

Nossos segredos guardados  
enfim revelados nús sob o sol  
Segredos de Deus tão guardados  
enfim revelados nus sob o sol

Os bailarinos retornaram, belos e simétricos como antes.A imagem então mudou para um homem em posição fetal que parecia girar no espaço contra uma forte luz dourada aos poucos este vai se desencolhendo, fica em pé e vai em direção a tela fazendo com que Shion ficasse sobressaltado como se esperasse que aquele homem saísse da tela.mas para o seu alivio isto não ocorreu.Ele revelou outro atrás dele que seguiu na direção oposta a dele.

O CLONE 

Eram as palavras estampadas na tela , em dourado por entre um tipo de fita que parecia estar torcida como aquela luz dourada sobre o corpo dos bailarinos anteriormente...

Shion estava curiosíssimo!Aquela coisa fosse o que fosse era incrível!Era diferente de tudo o que já vira naquela vida e olha que sua vida fora bastante longa(bota longa nisso 200 anos e cacetada XX)!Seria aquilo a tal televisão?Bem se era ou não era não importava ele queria ver o que mais ela podia mostrar!Resolveu então ficar quieto e assistir a novela, mas antes do ultimo bloco acabou dormindo.

Ele acordou apenas na manhã seguinte com uma jovem loira com os cabelos presos em coque entrando no quarto.Não que ela tivesse sido barulhenta, mas em seu treinamento aprendera a ficar sempre alerta.

-Quem és tu?-começou ele desconfiado.

-Bom dia, sou Nancy!Trouxe café da manhã...-disse mostrando-lhe a bandeja-Ela fitou a tevê ligada que agora só mostrava chuviscos- Dormiu com a tevê ligada?-sorriu ela.

-Então de fato isso é uma televisão!É um aparelho muito interessante...

-Ficou assistindo o que ontem?

-Acho que se chama "O clone"

-Ah sim !A novela é muito boa mesmo...foi produzida lá na terra do senhor Aldebaram , eu não pude assistir ontem o que aconteceu?Poderia me dizer?

-Aquele garoto lá, ficou espiando aquela moça Jade não é?Dançando e...

E assim meus caros leitores começou uma longa e animada conversa sobre a novela a qual eu não pretendo transcrever, mas qualquer um que tenha visto duas mulheres conversando sobre a novela das 8 sabe como se passou.

-Então até logo Shion , se precisar de algo é só apertar o botão vermelho perto da cama certo?Tchau tchau!-falou Nancy simpática saindo .

-Certo até logo.-

O dia foi tranqüilo , a doutora algumas vezes o retirou do quarto para fazer alguns exames, o grande mestre não viu a ruiva de antes pelo hospital e nem sua auxiliar administrativa nas poucas saídas aos corredores do hospital, no final do dia foi visitado mais uma vez por Alteia , que vinha calma como sempre e com um sorriso.

-Bem, Shion.O senhor parece surpreendentemente bem apesar de ter tido 2 ataques cardíacos num único dia, não sabemos se isso tem algo haver com a genética do seu povo mas por enquanto vou lhe dar alta, qualquer coisa nós o atenderemos.

-O certo...-falou Shion meio distante olhando para a caixa preta que se revelara ser uma televisão na parede

-É isso, o senhor Mú de Áries está terminando de preencher os papeis e logo estará com o senhor.

-Compreendo...-disse ainda olhando a tv desligada.

-Desejo-lhe muita saúde Grande Mestre .-disse a medica curvando-se de leve .

-Agradeço sinceramente.-falou finalmente olhando para a doutora que lhe sorriu e saiu.-_Mas será que eu não podia ficar para assistir a novela?-_pensou triste

Logo Mú chegou ao quarto de Shion e eles se teleportaram para o 13º templo (oh mordomia, todo mundo tem que passar a maior suadeira subindo aquelas escadarias infernais que parecem não ter fim, mas fazer o que se eles são uns sortudos filhos da mãe! )

-Bem mestre, se não precisa de mais nada eu vou indo para o meu templo...

-Tem uma coisa, não duas coisas que me encomodam...

-Sim mestre?

-Tu conheces o paradeiro daquela que se chama Sofia?

-Bem ,ela acordou bem calma depois que passou o efeito do sedativo e ...

Uma musica incrivelmente alta invadiu o 13º templo como uma onda arrebatadora , a reação de Shion foi a mais simples o possível.

-DE ONDE VEM ESSA MUSICA INFERNAL!

-Eu não sei , acho que veio de lá!-disse apontando uma porta do templo.

Shion saiu a pisadas duras naquela direção, abriu a porta que dava para um longo corredor,ele conhecia aquele local e mais ela já sabia o que ou melhor QUEM estava por traz daquilo.

-SOFIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A música diminuiu de volume e o rosto da garota não tardou a sair de uma das grandes portas de madeira de lei que haviam naquele corredor.

-Chamou chefia?

-Que musica infernal era aquela?

-Ah eu tava ouvindo o meu sonzinho, é o meu xodó manja?

-Não entendo nada do que você falou agora, mas acho que não foi um pedido de desculpas.Alias , quanto aos ocorridos de ontem...

-Ah, foi mal mesmo, mas tu tava de lobo mal na historia pô e quando a Glaucinha ta no meio eu viro bicho mesmo!Foi fod mano, eu fiquei mole o dia todo por causa daquele barato que me colocou pra dormir.Serio mó viagem , parecia que tinha cheirado!

-Independente daquela jovem ser sua irmã, o que fez foi um atentado contra a minha pessoa e quanto a isso só pode se fazer uma coisa, mesmo o crepúsculo já estando no auge eu mesmo a levarei ao Cabo Sunion.

-Ta me zuando né?-falou incrédula.

-Estou convicto de minha decisão.

-Ai cara , putz...Eu não tava preparada para essa reação...Oh Deusa, oh Deusa...

-Acho que entendeu .-falou Shion internamente feliz por finalmente colocar disciplina naquela garota.

-Ta, calma ...Calma...Preciso ligar para a Glauce pra avisar que eu vou pra lá .-disse em voz alta pegando o celular que estava num dos bolsos da calça.-Alo Glauce?Sim estou bem , mais ou menos acho que a moleza já passou, olha...O Shion vai me levar para o Cabo Sunion e...-fez se uma pausa-Não , que exagero não morro tão fácil assim, quantas vezes eu já não fui pro Cabo mais acabada do que eu to agora?Sim , um monte!

Shion se perguntava se estava ouvindo corretamente, ao que lhe parecia Sofia já estivera na prisão e mais de uma vez!Sobreviveu , saiu de lá e pelo tom tranqüilo da voz era algo quase rotineiro!

-Você nunca foi por isso não sabe como é sussa , sério eu vou ficar bem ... Qualquer coisa vou ae pro hospital!Hahahaha!-pausa- Poxa é brincadeira!Não fica assim Glau...Ah maninha, tenho que me aprontar!Te adoro um super hiper mega blaster beijo viu? Bye! Então eu vou mudar essa roupa e já volto.-disse indo para o quarto quando Shion lhe pegou o braço

-Espero que não pretenda fugir , independente do que Saga fazia ou deixava de fazer , o Cabo Sunion é um lugar de morte.

-Claro que é de morte!Na moral tiozinho, eu tento acalmar a minha irmã mas quando chego lá disbaratino legal saca?Mergulho na vibe que tiver!Ai aquele inferninho aquático!

Shion não entendeu nada, mas concordou com a cabeça e soltou a moça que entrou no quarto , ele ficou do lado de fora esperando e observando , se a sua cosmo energia demonstrasse uma provável fuga ele a mataria ali mesmo.

E ele esperou, uma hora , duas, três...E então finalmente!Sofia saiu do quarto, estava mastigando algo , usava uma saia curtíssima verde limão por cima de um short de material elástico branca que aderia ao seu corpo, usava sandálias pretas com detalhes também em verde limão , um top preto que deixava seu umbigo a mostra que alias tinha pircing ,sobre o top um tipo de jaqueta , só que não cobria todo o corpo chegando apenas a altura das costelas e tinha mangas curtas também, esta era prata e branca.

Ela usava brincos enormes, uma coleira preta com um pingentinho estranho, maquiagem um pouco pesada nos olhos, batom roxo nos lábios , no cabelo duas Maria-chiquinhas cheias de penduricalhos.Para que aquela roupa ridícula ? Shion não sabia.

-Mal ae a demora, to pronta pra ir nessa!'Cê vai assim?-disse referindo-se ao trage de grande mestre- A gente vai na maré alta neah?

-Nesse horário nem tem como ser maré baixa.

-Ter até tem, mas esquece!O barato do Cabo Sunion é a maré alta mesmo...Coloca uma camisa social e uma calça pelo menos mano , assim tu da muito na vista ta ligado?!Serio não to pedindo a toa, só isso ae e vambora!

-Esse é seu ultimo pedido?

-Só isso e vamos pra lá.

-Certo, acho que posso atender a isso.Espere aqui e não saia do lugar.

-Ok, espero.

Em apenas 10 minutos Shion estava pronto, vestia uma camisa social roxa e uma calça preta com sapatos da mesma cor.

-Ae , a camisa combina com os teus olhos.-disse fazendo em seguida uma bola com o chiclete -Bora!-disse puxando o grande mestre pelos corredores até chegar a uma estatua .

-Estranho, não me recordo dessa estatua...

-Foi feita a 11 anos e é a guardiã da tua entrada privativa pro Cabo Sunion, afinal GM tem que botar moral saca?Além do que é mais style!-disse pressionando a base da estatua que se móvel revelando uma escada.-Fala se não é style?Parece aquelas coisas de filme sacou?Mas bora!Que lá deve estar bombando nessas horas!

Eles adentraram no túnel , que era iluminado por luzes brancas fixas ao chão de pedra.Logo eles ouviram um som abafado e Sofia apertou o passo puxando Shion com ela, havia uma porta bem na frente deles , com um curioso detalhes.

-Ai chefia coloca a sua máscara.-disse apontando uma mascara negra que estava pendurada na parede .

-Máscara?

-Ah se não sabe não é?Mas isso já é ritual...-ela falou colocando uma máscara também que cobria ate nariz , mas deixava a boca livre.A dela era preta também com detalhes em branco.

Ele colocou a mascara , se era um ritual sagrado que foi pontificado então iria segui-lo.Tão logo colocou a mascara (que era semelhante a dela só que sem detalhes) foi puxado por Sofia que abriu a porta.

Tudo foi muito rápido, uma musica alta, muito mais alta do que a que vinha do quarto de Sofia tocava lá dentro, luzes piscantes atordoavam a visão do ariano!Que tipo de lugar era aquele?Ele olhou para a frente, estava em um tipo de sacada que começou a se mover de repente , ia para baixo , para onde ele acreditava mais de 100 pessoas estavam se sacudindo como se estivessem possuídas ou algo do tipo.

-Não disse que era style mano?-falou Sofia sorrindo.

Tudo tinha o tom azul porá ali, uma cortina de água rente a parede era iluminada dando um tom especialíssimo ao local, as Go Go Dancers ficavam dentro de cilindros de acrílico que tinham duas camadas sendo que entre elas havia água com bolhas sendo injetadas continuamente o que fazia parecer que elas estavam dançando num tanque de água.Havia um segundo andar , que parecia um pouco menos agitado e um pouco mais iluminado no geral onde varias pessoas observavam os dois descendo , todos de máscara.

Do teto pendiam luminárias de vidro fosco que lembravam formações rochosas ,haviam vários assentos encostados nas paredes onde alguns descansava, outros conversavam e outros ainda aproveitavam a companhia de alguém do sexo oposto ou até mesmo do mesmo sexo (Uie!) .O local em geral era um pouco escuro , num canto um pouco mais iluminado estava o bar, que ostentava uma placa em forma de concha com os dizeres:

CABO SUNION 

Danceteria Maré Alta

-Minha Deusa...

-Não é de morte essa boate?Não sei se você sabe, mas todos aqui usam mascaras para não ter briga por causa de "classe", se sabe que rola o maior arranca rabo entre os cavaleiros de ouro , prata e bronze né?

-Soube de um caso ou dois.

-Não parece tão animado, 'cê que convidou pô tratar de se animar brô!

Em questão de segundos eles chegaram no térreo , Sofia abriu a portinha e fez com a cabeça para Shion sair, ela saiu logo atrás e a plataforma subiu novamente.

-Cara, se é muito duro...-falou ela olhando o Grande mestre com uma sobrancelha erguida-Vamos ali no Bar primeiro, quem sabe você não se solta!

A questão meus caros leitores é que o bar ficava basicamente do outro lado da danceteria.No fim das contas o que me importa como autora é a saga que Shion vai passar para chegar até lá .

Sofia pegou-o pela mão e o puxou para o meio da multidão, varias pessoas dançavam ao som do dj que mixava mais uma vez aquela que talvez seja uma das mais clássicas musicas eletrônicas, Sandstorm.

Não é muito simples , mesmo pela própria simplicidade descrever o tipo de ambiente que é o meio de uma baladinha.Luzes piscando , pessoas pulando, dançando conforme o ritmo , algumas se agarrando no meio da pista em movimentos mais sensuais , grupos de amigas que fazem rodinhas para dançar entre si, gente que só quer aparecer usando passos ousados outros que estão mais bêbados que outra coisa.

-Ei!Passagem!Mal ae broto!Uie sai da frente que atrás vem gente.-ia falando Sofia a frente enquanto levava Shion pelo meio da multidão.

-Perdão, desculpe-me, oh sinto muitíssimo, perdão!-ia dizendo Shion as pessoas que quase os esmagavam.

Foi quando uma das piores coisas que podia acontecer aconteceu, uma pessoa ia passando na perpendicular aos dois e acabaram desatando as mãos.Shion se viu então perdido num mar de pessoas se sacudindo.

-Mas o que...

Assim como o mar que no vai e vem das ondas faz com que nos afastemos gradativamente do local de origem, uma multidão dançando ensandecida pela música ,as luzes e as pessoas levaram Shion para longe de Sofia.

-Ei dança comigo gato!-disse uma moça loira o puxando para perto.

-O que...

-Se solta gato!-disse ela requebrando perigosamente perto dele o deixando vermelho.

-Opa já arrumou material Lisha?E esse é de primeira...-disse uma morena que agora chegava.-Divida um pouco sua loira má!

-Vamos de Sanduíche então!

"Assedio" era a única palavra que vinha a cabeça de Shion, não entendia como e nem porque mas estava entre uma loira e uma morena que literalmente se esfregavam nele por vezes roçando os lábios em seu pescoço e rosto.

-Está gostando?-perguntou a morena ao pé do ouvido

-Ele está sem palavras...-falou a loira para a amiga –HAHAHA!

O grande mestre estava desesperado, tanto que nem pode aproveitar o momento como a maioria faria (to mentindo?) , em nome de todos os deuses o que estava acontecendo?

-Chefia!-aquela voz familiar –Putz, ta se divertido ae , mal chegou na festa já catou duas de uma vez!Não é brinquedo não!

-Sofia!-ele falou com um olhar suplicante para a garota precisava de socorro.

-Não fala o meu nome alto assim não brô!Nossas identidades aqui são secretas saca?Eu sou a Sosô repete comigo SôOoOoSoOoO!-falou

-Oh garota , esse aqui já tem dona, alias duas donas.-falou a loira.

-Mal ae mina !Mas de boa, o cara veio pra conhecer a parada saca?Na moral, ele não ta querendo ficar com vocês não...Fala ae Chefia!

-Errr, não que a vossa companhia não seja agradável mas, eu prefiro conhecer o local com a Sof...-ela deu um olhar de reprovação-Sosô, que está gentilmente me acompanhando .

-Esse cara fala enrolado né Lisha?

-Pois é Lika...Mas se ele não ta afim de boa, mais tarde se bater saudade a gente vai estar de braços abertos gato!-disse a morena se afastando com amiga.

-Putz 'cê parece criança Shion só dá trabalho...Bora lá pro bar!E fica ligado para não se perder dessa vez .-falou levemente irritada.

E dessa vez, apesar de vários empurrões , esbarrões e algumas pisadas nos pés de Shion .Era bem iluminado até, haviam por ali muitas pessoas com copos na mão e latas de cerveja.

-Fala Sossossita! –falou o bartender do outro lado do balcão –Tudo em riba?

-Tudo em cima Cacaussito!E ae tem alguma invenção nova?

-Tentei criar um drink de café novo , mas a receita não fluiu...

-Poxa que pena!Adoro ser sua cobaia...Chega mais Chefia!

-E ae "Chefia" tudo na paz?

-Sim , está tudo pacifico .

-Pô xá eu apresentar, chefia esse é o Cacau conhecido como Tchaça (de cachaça sacou?), ele é o Barman mais querido aqui da parada!Esse aqui o meu chefe sacou Tchaça?

-Opa!Visita importante!-disse o bartender estendendo a mão para Shion que a apertou com força-Vou preparar uns drinks da pavirada por conta da casa para o senhor experimentar!

-Agradecido...

-Começa com o Aqua-marine Tchaça !

-Boa idéia!

-Isso depois ele tem que provar o Mermaid-tear, o Mimarin , o Fantasy , Hula-Hula, Tropicaliente...São tantos drinks fodásticos !Esse homem chefia é o rei tequila e da manguaça!Ele ilumina os caminho de pobres mortais cansados que precisam relaxar como eu através de suas bebidas maravilhosas!

-Que isso Sosô , também te amo...-disse ele deixando na frente de Shion um copo com uma bebida azul.-Aqui experimenta e aproveite que é por conta da casa "Chefia".

-Certo...-disse ele pegando o copo calmamente.

-TA A 200 ANOS POR ESSAS BANDAS E NÃO APRENDEU A BEBER FEITO GREGO!TEM QUE VIRAR!OPAAAAAAA!-disse Sofia virando o copo na boca de Shion que bebeu tudo.

-OPA!-acompanhou o resto do bar.

-È bom né?o Aqua-marine é bem levinho, gostoso né?

-Sim ...È bastante saboroso de fato...

-Passa pra próxima Cacaaaau!

-Pode deixar!-disse ele brincando com as garrafas.-Ai vai o Fantasy!

-OPA!

O que se passou a seguir é bem...Pode ser resumido em:

-OPA!

-OPA!

-OPA!

-OPA!

-OPA!

-OPA!

-OPA!

Ou seja, em outras palavras, depois de virar direto oito drinks direto, OITO, ele finalmente pode descansar e começar a sentir os efeitos do álcool no organismo...Eu disse que no 3º drink um dos componentes era absinto ?

-Nossa adoro essa musica!Bora pra pista!-disse a jovem puxando o pobre Shion que dessa vez não estava se importando.

A música vibrando pelo seu corpo , as luzes...Tudo tinha um brilho diferente, ele se sentia alegre, se sentia bem com aquilo, tudo parecia meio estranho mas era agradável de certa forma e então ele deixou o seu corpo se levar pela música , pelas luzes, pela multidão.Estava tão...Tão...Bêbado.Essa é palavra , ele estava em pleno estado de euforia da bebedeira.

E depois de quase duzentos anos o cérebro de Shion descansou, agora ele era só um bêbado louco sacudindo ao som de "I'd like to move it" , quase por que ele teve um bebedeira uma vez na virada do século a dois séculos atrás , confuso?Quem liga o cara da chapado!E como estamos seguindo o ponto de vista desse homem, essa fanfic só vai ter uma continuação com sentido na manhã seguinte.

Shion sentiu os raios solares sobre os seus olhos, seu sono estava encerrado ,sua cabeça doía, estava pesada , parecia pesar uma tonelada!Ele estava em sua cama, mas não se lembrava de como chegara lá.

Tentou recapitular o que tinha acontecido, ele ia prender aquela que se titulava sua auxiliar administrativa no Cabo Sunion, mas descobriu que para ela o Cabo Sunion era o nome de uma danceteria que o bastardo do Saga tinha criado enquanto estava no poder.

Então ele viu aquele mar de gente se sacudindo, depois foi raptado por duas garotas que o assediaram e depois foi para um canto onde era o bar e o resto era confuso , tinha fragmentos de memória que pareciam não se encaixar , aquele mar de gente , aquelas garotas de antes e...

-Ai minha cabeça!-disse levanto a mão a testa .

Ele mal se lembrava da ultima bebedeira que tivera, mas aquela cena lhe parecia familiar de alguma forma.Sim ele vira aquilo na televisão, num filme que vira quanto estivera no hospital.

No filme, um rapaz acordava da mesma maneira que ele com a cabeça doendo depois de uma festa, na cama do hotel onde estava hospedado e quando ele se virou para o outro lado ele descobriu que...Não, nem bêbedo Shion de Áries cometeria uma insanidade dessas certo?

O medo se apossou da mente do grande mestre, não ele não fizera nenhuma besteira fizera?Será que quando se virasse ia ter a mesma surpresa do rapaz encontrando uma desconhecida dormindo a seu lado?A possibilidade lhe causou um arrepio, tentou se concentrar para de forma menos traumática saber se havia outra pessoa estava no recinto por meio do cosmos, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi sentir uma tontura.

A única forma seria se virar, isso ele teria coragem e se viraria!Ele precisava, isso ele iria virar e não haveria ninguém ali!Era só uma besteira dele, isso a teve não era nenhum aparelho profético não é?Não é por que ele viu na teve uma personagem numa situação parecida que aconteceria algo assim na vida real.

Ele foi então se virando devagarzinho com os olhos fechados, repetindo para si mesmo mentalmente "não tem ninguém ai , não tem ninguém ai" e quando terminou de virar suspirou fundo e abriu os olhos.A verdade não podia ser pior!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritou pulando da cama se jogando para um cantinho.

-Putz, que gritaria mano...-disse a figura esfregando os olhos –Bom dia chefia!

-S-s-s-sso-so-so-so-so...

-É só dois so , Sosô, não Sososososo!-falou ela bocejando ao final.

Não era real, não podia ser real!Isso era um sonho, não um pesadelo, a qualquer momento acordaria e aquilo tudo desapareceria!

-Mo confusão ontem né?!Pó mano por quê 'cê ta tremendo?-disse finalmente se sentando na cama-Putz, se não acha que? hi..hihi...hihihi...HUAHUAAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUHUAHAHUAHUAHUA!-e gargalhou alto e se jogou na cama sacudindo os pés enquanto gargalhava feito uma doida.

Shion nada entendia, qual a graça da situação?

-Putz manow, 'cê ta com amnésia alcoólica né?'Cê não lembra de ontem a noite na moral né?

-Amnésia?

-É que você ficou muito loco ontem, bebeu pra cara !'Cê até que se comportou bem chefia, repara só eu to com a roupa de ontem e você também, tava pensando mer não era não?Pô fala!

-Hein? –disse shion olhando para baixo e constatando que estava com a mesma calça de ontem e com a blusa , ainda que meio desabotoada.

-Relax !Tipo teve umas doideiras , você agarrou aquela loira e a morena ,teve umas outras na parada mas esquece, dançou Pump , comprou uma aposta de quem bebe mais e teve que ser carregado para cá depois de desmaiou após corajosas 13 doses de tequila!-falou batendo palmas

-Eu o que?

-Você dançou muito manow, arrebentou na pista!Um dia 'cê tem que me ensinar os passos!

-Eu realmente não sei do que a senhorita...Alias como a senhori...Como está?-disse apontando a moça.

-Hahahaha a história é curta e engraçada, seguinte , um mano meu ajudou a te carregar pra cá , quando te colocamos na cama você me agarrou feito um travesseiro e eu não consegui me soltar, o meu amigo também não conseguiu ajudar, cavaleiro de ouro mesmo sendo ex é powerfull!Ai o jeito era eu ficar até que me soltasse naturalmente, mas acabei caindo no sono e acordei com o seu grito, mó susto hein chefia?E 'cê não sabe a metade!

Flash Back

I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it , move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to

-MOVE IT!-a multidão gritou em coro

-Chefia se não sabe danças é só ficar pulando na moral!

-Quem...Quem disse que eu não sei ?

Então Shion começou , bem...A rebolar no meio da pista e ...err...A se insinuar no meio da dança a outras jovens da pista, acho que a maioria de vocês já teve a oportunidade de ver um galinha ciscando na pista, se não , não vou ser eu a pessoa que vai descrever isso.

Mas o que importa é que Shion se tornou um completo desregrado, além da loira e a morena de antes, encontrou meninas de cabelo azul, roxo, verde e prata para se divertir e ficar , meu deus do céu , essa fic tem vocabulário chulo é fato, mas vamos tentar deixa-la numa classificatória mais baixa e pular essa parte em nome de tudo quanto é Deus e genérico!

Fim do Flash Back em clemência a narradora.

-Bem , err...

-Relaxa a gente faz segredo, agora dorme mais um pouco vou mandar a serva trazer um Mary Blood(ou é Blood's Mary?) , 'cê vai ficar supimpa!

-Você não esta assim por que?

-Eu sou antianatural segunda a minha irmã e a doutora Alteia , bebo um litro e meio de álcool puro e continuo bem...Sei lá , alguns nascem com dons artísticos, outros com uma cosmo energia poderosa, eu nasci com esse dom de beber sem nunca ficar bêbada, talvez seja por que eu pareça bêbada quando estou sóbria sei lá mano!

-Muitíssimo esclarecedor.

Ela saiu do quarto , Shion ainda estava sentando no chão , realmente fora um susto e tanto aquele.Pelo visto teria que aprender muito para cuidar do santuário, mas por agora não pensaria nisso, sua cabeça doía demais para pensar.

Fim.

-Caraca já acabou o autora?

-Desculpe, mas a autora não se encontra em estado para responder nesse momento.

-Que aconteceu mano?

-Está no hospital.

-Por que?

-Levou um "Extinção Estrelar" do senhor Shion de Áries .

-Isso explica esse finalzinho desgraçado!Putz tinha tanta coisa para fazer ainda...

-Talvez quando ela sair do hospital ela retome.

-È quem sabe...

No Hospital.

-Aquele carneiro verde e roxo vai me pagar caro, muito caro...Eu tentei ser boazinha, mas agora é pra valer ha, haha, hahha, HAHAHAHAH, HAHAHAHA MUHAHAHAHHAA, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A gargalhada maligna ressoou por todo o hospital gelando o coração de todos que a ouviram, não se sabia quem ou o que produzira o som maligno , mas estava claro que era alguém com intenções diabólicas.

N/A: Uma garota de óculos, trajando roupa de empregada (maid) e possuidora de orelhas de gato e uma calda entra.

-Oi para quem está lendo!Aqui é a Koneko, a doida que criou essa história maluca!Só estou escrevendo para falar que , eu e o Shion não temos problemas nem magoas é só brincadeirinha!Mas então quer deixar um comentário ?

-Bem...-começa Shion –Foi uma experiência divertida e única, nunca tinha sido principal de comedias nonsense antes!Deu para dar umas gargalhadas boas!

-Pois é pretendo sim fazer uma continuação, mas talvez seja algo mais serio!Contando a história da Sofia e tudo mais...

-Opa!Eu to na parada também?

-Claro!Bem, espero que todos tenham pelo menos se divertido um pouco!Bem até a próxima!


End file.
